


Having trust

by Marianokasa



Series: Armin X Erwin Mpreg stories [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aww, Children, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Help, M/M, Minor Levi/Eren Yeager, Mpreg, Multi, are you serious Hanji?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright Armin! 1st month of pregnancy! Time to do some fun-I mean test!" Armin is on his first month of pregnancy, and with the help of his lover Erwin and his best friend Eren and his family to help out, but what happens when Hanji did something crazy? Sequel to Taking family from Eren X levi mpreg series and start of Armin X Erwin Mpreg series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having trust

**Author's Note:**

> So much homework, yet so little time. I just love how I make Hanji do crazy things in here. This is short for the others so sorry, but school work is so much! Still, enjoy!

"Oh boy." Armin thought as he waits for Eren outside Hanji's lab door. "I better hope this doesn't end in a wrong turn." Erwin walked up to him along with Eren." Hey Armin." "Hi guys." Erwin gave Armin a quick kiss before he opened the door. "So how's the kids?" Armin asked Eren. "Good. Levi is watching them right now." Eren was pregnant before Armin, he was suppose to have triplets, but instead, he got quadruplets. Of course he didn't mind about an extra, he just loves them so much! Armin went inside with Eren and saw Hanji up in front of him."Alright Armin! 1st month of pregnancy! Time to do some fun-I mean test!" Hanji stammered at the last part." And it went to a bad srart." Armin thought. Erwin pulled Hanji out of the way. "I swear Hanji if you hurt him-." "I won't! Promise!" "Okay."  
\---------5 minutes later------  
"Okay so far so good. Just warnings and taking care of things. Okay." Armin thought as Hanji countinued talking.  
\-----5 more minutes later------  
"Oh my god Hanji." Erwin said. Her lab was completely upside down, messy floors and books everywhere. "I think she went crazy again." Eren whispered to Armin and Erwin. They both nodded and saw Hanji going crazy while Moblit tried to calm her down. She found out that Armin was a posesanora (pose-eh-san-nora), a male type that can have female parts, but unlike Eren's titan powers to do it. Levi, on time, came in with Farlan and Isabel. Like he read his mind, Eren and Armin grabbed both of them and sat on the couch, while Erwin and Levi grabbed Hanji. "She's drunk isn't she?" "Yeah." "Damn you shitty glasses. " "punishment? " "Oh you know, her cleaning the basement now." Eren sighed, but giggled a little as Erwin and his husband took Hanji to the basement. Erwin came to Armin. "Sorry about that." "It is fine Erwin, I am happy to have a child." "Yeah. Me too." Erwin kissed Armin and Eren awed. They are gonna make it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the ending. A little cheesy, but yeah next chapter hopefully tomorrow if I have time!


End file.
